


0 A night before Christmas

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andeincascade wished for Fraser and the Rays stuffing stockings. So here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0 A night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andeincascade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andeincascade).



Benton heard Ray's heavy boots approaching. At his feet, Dief lifted his head to stare towards the door. His tail wagged against the floor though he didn't rise from his position in front of the heat register. Ray seemed to be having difficulty unlocking the door. Ben had just set his project down to assist, when he heard Ray walk up as well. He settled back into the chair and resumed his stitching.

"--candy store or something? I only ask in case I need to be ready with an alibi."

"No, I did not rob a candy store," Ray replied sourly. Benton heard plastic crinkle and foil wrappings crackle as bags were set down, hopefully out of Dief's reach. "Fraser figured out where we keep our orphans."

There was a pause, filled only with the sounds of outerwear being shed. Dief's head dropped back to his paws, though his ears still pricked forward.

"Us-Chicago, not us-us," he clarified.

"Benny's discovered Chicago's orphans, so you bought all the candy in the city."

"Exactly." Twin thuds, separated by hopping and mild cursing marked the removal of Ray's boots. He sighed loudly. "I still can't believe you were tapped for undercover. Your poker face is crap when you're confused. Ok, you know those classes Frannie's been taking?" Presumably Ray nodded, because Ray continued, in a somewhat aggravated tone, "Fraser tagged along last week, and now he's on some kind of one man toys-for-tots-style mission to make sure every one of those kids gets a stocking. Not just Frannie's."

"Sounds like Benny. So?"

"This is _Fraser_. You just know he's making the toys. It'll be whirlygigs and bullroarers for everyone. I figured I'd better get the good stuff to prevent rioting."

At this point, Benton thought to interrupt, because that wasn't precisely true. He was making the stockings, but exposure to Ray's extended family had demonstrated that handmade gifts were not always appreciated by recipients of a certain age. Not that the nieces and nephews hadn't said thank you; Maria had made certain they did. But the level of enthusiasm evinced was similar to that with which they'd greeted the sweaters sent by their great-aunt -- that is, not much. This year, despite his reservations about the commercialization of the holiday, he'd purchased presents for the younger members of the extended Vecchio family. And although he was now making stockings for more children than he'd originally anticipated, he fully intended to fill them with store-bought items.

The latch clicked. "I'll go pick up some Matchbox cars. And whatever little girls are into this year."

"Prettier cars," Ray suggested.

"Why not? Usually works for Louisa." He could hear the smile in his voice, and the kiss that followed it.

As the door shut behind Ray, Benton smiled, too. He didn't understand Ray or Ray's need to disguise their better impulses. He could tell when he was being used as an excuse to do something they wanted to do anyway, but he found he didn't mind.

"Frase?" Ray called.

"In here," he returned in a normal speaking voice, tying off the string and setting the red stocking aside. Ten down.

"Eavesdropper." Melting snow studded Ray's hair like dew, the effect rather enchanting as Ray bent to kiss him hello, though Ray should know not to go hatless in the cold. He'd have to remind him again.

Later. 


End file.
